All I Want Is You
by Red Bess Rackham
Summary: A collection of moments in the lives of George and Izzie. #13 Test - In which Meredith and Izzie ask George some questions. Complete.
1. Evidence

**Disclaimer:** Nothing own I.

**A/n:** Because there needs to be more George and Izzie in the world, I present to you a collection of prompt inspired little one-shots all about the pair that made _Grey's_ great to me. These were written for and dedicated to my fellow BGLers over at fanforum. I posted them on my LJ first, exclusively, in celebration of the 130th George/Izzie thread. Now I'm posting them here on FF for everyone else. Enjoy guys. :) This first one, "Evidence", was also inspired by a scene on NCIS I saw recently.

* * *

_Evidence_

_(Season 1ish)_

Izzie slammed the fridge door shut and marched into the living room.

"Did you take it?" she accused.

"Take what?"

"Did you eat it?!" Izzie demanded.

"Eat _what_?"

She narrowed her eyes at him. "You know exactly what. That cupcake was going to be my breakfast. I see it became yours instead."

"Izzie, I didn't – "

"You've still got chocolate on your face."

George hastily wiped it off. "Well – I… if you hadn't come down the stairs so fast before, I wouldn't have had to – to unceremoniously shove it into my mouth."

She suppressed a smile. "Don't try and be cute. I'm still mad at you."

"I don't know why. You said you were on a diet yesterday – no pastries. You _specifically_ said – I was there. So I opened the fridge and, well, it was fair game. I thought."

"I nixed the diet when I saw the cupcake." Izzie shrugged.

"You make better cupcakes anyway."

Izzie smiled and returned to the kitchen to get some cereal. She called over her shoulder, "You're not getting off so easy next time, O'Malley!"

* * *

**A/n:** Thanks for reading. Reviews are love! More soon.


	2. I'm Here

**A/n:** I figured I'd post about the first three right off the bat, so here's #2. This one's especially short, but I hope you like it anyways. :)

* * *

_I'm Here_

_(Season 3, post-Denny)_

George rolled over and blearily opened his eyes to look at the clock.

3:12.

As he was drifting back to sleep, a soft sound filtered into his ears. It took him a second before he realized it was crying and once he had, he got up instantly. Once in the hall, he could hear the crying coming from Izzie's room.

"Izzie?" he knocked softly and opened the door a crack. "Iz?"

He entered and without another word, lay down on the bed beside Izzie and put his arm around her. It was the fourth time in two weeks; it was two weeks since Denny died.

"I'm here." George whispered. "I'm here."

Izzie held onto him tighter.

* * *

**A/n:** Aw... Thanks for reading. Love = reviews. ;)


	3. Funeral

**A/n:** And this one is extremely short. They'll get longer, don't worry.

* * *

_Funeral_

_(Season 3, post-George's dad, pre-Callie wedding etc)_

At his father's funeral, she stood right beside him. She stayed close, she held his hand when he looked scared, she smiled a little when he looked lost. She helped him through the wave of people offering their condolences and she never told anyone why she'd stood outside the men's bathroom for fifteen minutes. He eventually emerged, looking a little puffy eyed. She hugged him tight when it was time to leave.

"Thank you." He whispered in her ear.

"I'm your person. It's my job."

* * *

**A/n:** Thanks for reading. Reviews are like oxygen!


	4. Puppy Love

**A/n: **Thank you SO much to everyone who has taken the time to review so far. You guys rock. :D Here's the next one...

* * *

_Puppy Love_

_(Season 4ish)_

Izzie came up beside George who was filling out charts with Alex, Cristina and Meredith.

"Hey you," she beamed at him.

He looked up and grinned. "Hey you."

"So tonight is our five month anniversary and I thought I'd make us something really special for supper tonight. It's going to be divine. And then I thought we could do that Old Movie marathon? What do you think?"

Before George could answer, Alex chimed in sarcastically, "Oh pretty please, can I come? It sounds _divine_."

Izzie ignored him.

"It's real nice," George said. "I love everything you make and I love watching movies with you."

Cristina rolled her eyes. "Seriously."

Izzie and George shared a quick kiss before she walked away to continue her duties.

Cristina made a small gagging noise. "Ugh, it's like… _puppy_ love. Gross, sappy, puppy love."

"Except puppies are cute." Alex joked.

"Alex," Meredith shook her head and Cristina laughed.

George smiled. "You're just jealous."

* * *

**A/n**: Thanks for reading and reviews are my favorite thing in the whole world. Like actually. ;)


	5. Gloves

**A/n:** Thanks for all the wonderful reviews guys! You rock. Here's the next one. And actually I think one of my favs. :D

* * *

_Gloves_

_(Whenever, really)_

"Iz, wake up."

Izzie groaned. "Go away."

"C'mon, _get up_."

She rolled away from him. "It's eight in the morning on my day off. My only day off for two weeks. Go _away_."

"No, seriously Iz," He shook her shoulder. "Let's go!"

"I refuse." Izzie tried to pull the pillow over the head.

"Izzie, it _snowed_ last night."

She opened her eyes.

"First snow of the season." said George eagerly.

Each year it had become their routine. When the first snow fell, providing there was enough, they would rush outside and spend a few hours in the snow. This was always followed by hot chocolate (George's homemade version which Izzie insisted was the best she'd ever had) and an old movie (they loved the cheese and bad dialogue that often accompanied old movies – or more correctly, enjoyed laughing at all the wrong moments). It had developed into a tradition of theirs and one that they looked forward to with nearly as much anticipation as Christmas. The mere thought of the fun day ahead of her sent a thrill of excitement through her. She threw off her blanket.

"Let me find my gloves."

* * *

**A/n:** Thanks for reading. Reviews wanted - Apply with the big greenish texty button below.


	6. Blackboard

**A/n:** Thank you to each and every review. You make it ten times more fun to write. Enjoy! :)_

* * *

Blackboard  
__(Season 1-2ish)_

When Izzie got home that night, she found him hanging an old chalkboard on the wall in the hallway.

"What are you doing?" she asked.

"Mer and I found this in the basement," he explained. "I thought it'd be a good idea to put it up, and then we could leave messages for each other. See, chalk and everything."

"George, this isn't 1980. They have these things called whiteboards and cell phones now to deliver messages." She shrugged off her coat and tossed her keys aside.

He ignored her and stepped back to admire his handiwork.

"Seriously." She added.

He cocked his head towards her. "It's old school, I admit. But don't you knock it. I know you're totally dying to draw all kinds of pretty little doodles around the edges." He held out the package of multi-colored chalk.

She pretended to be annoyed as she grabbed the package from his hand.

* * *

**A/n:** Thanks for reading, reviews loved. ;)


	7. Muse

**A/n:** Thanks for the reviews, everyone. :D They are much loved! This one is sort of a random idea that popped into my head at this prompt. It's fun to think about if pretty AU. Enjoy!

* * *

_Muse_

_(No idea. AUish. For fun.)_

One day she barged into his room late at night without knocking to ask if he had an extra toothbrush she could borrow as she couldn't find hers or his usual one.

"Hey George – "

"_Izzie!_" he gasped and moved faster then she'd ever seen him move, tossing clothes into his desk and throwing what she thought was an easel to the floor. "Geez! Knock!"

She blinked in surprise at his terrified expression. "Sorry… is everything… ok? Was that an easel?"

As she leaned slightly to get a better look, he blocked her view subtly. "What, um, what did you need?"

"A toothbrush."

"Use Meredith's."

She smirked. "I'll use Meredith's if you show me what you just hid."

He colored. "Mine's in the Crest toothpaste box on the right top shelf of the medicine cabinet."

She stared at him. She knew exactly how much he hated it when she used his toothbrush so whatever he was keeping from her had to be extremely important or extremely embarrassing or both – and now she was dying to know what it was.

"Okay, now I _have_ to know."

She dodged past him and jumped across the bed giggling as he protested and tried to stop her. There were a few moments of tackling and tickling until she managed to break-free of his grip and made it to what indeed was a small easel. She snatched it up and turned it over to look at it before he could stop her.

Her breath caught in her throat. On the easel were several pictures of her and in the middle, a tentative but obviously well done pencil sketch. She thought she'd known everything there was to know about George, but had had no idea he could draw, let alone draw well. She finally managed to say as much as he fidgeted nervously beside her.

"I… well… I didn't used to. I only started some time after we got together." He shrugged. "I really only do it when I feel, um, inspired." He mumbled, twisting his hands in embarrassment. "Look, I… Iz, I'm sorry, I… it's weird, I shouldn't – "

"So I'm your muse?" she faced him smiling, which instantly relaxed him.

"You're not mad or creeped out that I've been drawing you?"

"Maybe if it was a hideous representation."

"You think it's good?"

"I think it's amazing. You're amazing." She smiled warmly at him. "And I'm happy to be your muse anytime." She took a moment to kiss him long and sensually before pulling away just slightly to whisper, "But I really do need a toothbrush."

George groaned.

As Izzie exited his room, she commented for what was probably the thousandth time that they were dating and kissing for pity sake, so what was the big deal if she used his toothbrush? They exchanged spit all the time! George didn't hear her though and didn't offer his usual rebuttal about how a toothbrush was sacred and very personal, as he was busy looking at his sketch and thinking,

_She thinks it's amazing.

* * *

_

**A/n:** Hehe... I just love the idea of George being good at drawing Izzie. :D Thanks for reading - reviews are brillaint stars in my sky! (And I'm cheesy. It happens. :P)_  
_


	8. Magic

**A/n: **Thanks for the reviews everyone! :D You rock.  
_

* * *

_

_Magic_

_(Season 2ish)_

George was sitting at the kitchen counter enjoying a cup of coffee (one sugar, no cream) when Izzie bounced in.

"Check it out," she said as she held a round black item in her hands. "I was cleaning out my closet and look what I found."

"Is that a Magic 8 Ball?"

"It sure is."

"Oh wow, I remember those." George chuckled. "I haven't seen one in ages. I used to have a friend who believed they _always _told the truth."

"They do."

"Do not."

"Totally do!" Izzie argued. "See, watch. Am I a great baker?" She shook the 8 Ball then turned it upside down and read the answer with a grin. "_Most Definitely._"

"Lucky." George said and sipped his coffee.

"Is George going to get lucky tonight?" she asked the ball as he spluttered into his mug. "Oh, _Doesn't Look Good_! Sorry George."

"Unfair question!"

Izzie giggled. "I'm telling you, it never lies!"

"Oh ya? Let me try it." He grabbed the ball from her. "How about: does Izzie secretly have the hots for me?" He shook it vigorously while she rolled her eyes and laughed. "Oh, oh! _Yes_! Izzie, you secretly want me? I knew my, uh, my manly ways and charm would get you eventually. And you said the ball the never lies."

"It doesn't." she said in a completely deadpan voice.

George stopped laughing.

Izzie leaned forward, closing the distance between the two of them. His heart was hammering in his chest – _she does? She wants me? Izzie likes me!? THAT way? _– and she held it together for a good few seconds more before bursting into a loud fit of laughter and pulling back to clutch her stomach. "Your… your f-face… oh, your face…" She tried to catch her breath.

"Terrible." He said. "You're terrible."

* * *

**A/n:** Oh Izzie. You tease. ;) Thanks for reading - reviews more than welcome! :D


	9. Clean

**A/n:** Hey all, it's been a while since I gave you a new one of these. So I've decided to post nine and ten back to back. Enjoy!

* * *

_Clean_

_(Season 3)_

George sank down onto the couch and reached for the remote, balancing the bowl of popcorn on his knee while he did so.

"_George!_"

He started and the bowl nearly tipped over completely but he managed to catch it before it did and only a few pieces fell out onto the carpet. He turned to see Izzie with one her hand on her hip, looking highly unimpressed.

"I just cleaned, George." She said hotly. "I just spent the whole day cleaning this house from top to frickin' bottom, and the _first_ thing you do when you get home is sit down on the couch with a bowl of popcorn. You're going to get crumbs and greasy fingerprints everywhere – all over Mer's couch and coffee table – and I _just_. Cleaned."

He blinked and then said hesitantly, "I was going to start that movie we rented yesterday. Popcorn was necessary."

She sighed dramatically and looked down at the bucket of cleaning supplies in her other hand.

He waited uncertainly for a response. He smiled widely when with a loud thud, she left the bucket in the hallway where it landed and came to join him, snuggling up close and proceeding to jam a large handful of buttery microwave popcorn into her mouth.

"Greasy fingerprints and crumbs…?" he began.

She shrugged. "She needs new furniture anyway."

* * *

**A/n:** Thanks for reading, reviews are love!


	10. Secret

**A/n:** For some reason this is one of my favs, even though it's super short. Enjoy!

* * *

_Secret_

_(Season 3 - 3x19)_

"This'll be our secret." He said, and left the locker room.

A secret she would do her best her keep. But the other part of the secret – the part even _he_ did not know – was that she knew it wasn't just a drunk mistake. She knew she felt something for him that she'd never felt before – not with him, not with anyone else. It was right, it was scary, it was intense and beautiful and… _secret_.

She didn't know how she was supposed to look Callie in the eye, knowing that she'd slept with Callie's husband. She didn't know how to get through the day, carrying the burden that she'd managed to join the Dirty Mistress Club. She didn't know how to act anymore, knowing that something had changed inside her – something big.

She didn't know how to keep the fact that she'd fallen in love with her best friend a secret.

* * *

**A/n:** Thanks for reading! Reviews appreciated. More soon...


	11. Superstition

**A/n:** Another one of my favs, and another one of the shortest. I think you'll see why I love the idea of this one pretty quick...

* * *

_Superstition_

_(Post-marriage!)_

They couldn't really afford a house, but that wasn't the point. The point was that it was theirs, together.

She loved buying things together to fill up their home. He loved seeing how excited she got about picking the color of the towels for the master bathroom. She loved unpacking all the boxes and he loved helping her set things up.

When they were painting the kitchen, she accidentally knocked a glass of the counter. He told her not to worry as he swept up the pieces because they had plenty of other glasses and besides, he'd read that when newlyweds break a dish in their first house it was supposed to be good luck. She said it sounded like a silly superstition and they continued painting. Besides, it was a glass, not a dish, so it didn't count.

It must have been true, however, as thirty years later they were still going strong.

* * *

**A/n:** Thanks for reading, reviews are like oxygen. :D


	12. Fantasy

**A/n: **Sorry, it's been a while since I posted one of these! I have one more after this, I think, and then this collection will be done. I likely will start a new collection someday, but the next chapter will be it for now. :D In the meantime, enjoy!  
_

* * *

Fantasy_

_(Season 3, 3x19/3x20ish)_

It's a game he used to play when he was young, whenever his family would move into a new house. He would lay on his bed, shut his eyes and imagine the room he used to have in the old house. He would imagine it as clear as he could until he'd practically convinced himself that that was what he would see upon opening his eyes. Then he would open them and look at his surroundings and either feel a happy jolt because the new place was better than the old or a wave of sadness and disappointment when he missed the old place.

It's a game he's trying to play in reverse now. Instead of trying hard to imagine what isn't there, he's trying to keep his mind grounded on what _is_ there.

When he shuts his eyes, images of Izzie and her sensational figure bombard him. Unbidden, images of what has been and what could be flood past his eyes and saturate his imagination. He can see her lying beside him on the bed, smiling and talking to him in her gorgeous Izzie way.

He has to try very hard to remind himself that the warm body next to his is Callie's, his _wife's_. He has to forcefully imagine her and when he opens his eyes, he tries not to feel that wave of sadness and disappointment.

* * *

**A/n:** Thanks for reading. :) Reviews appreciated!


	13. Test

**A/n:** This is it! Thank you to each and every one of you who not only read this but especially to those of you who took the time to review. It really means a lot to me, so thank you. (*hug*) This is the last chapter/one-shot/drabble in this collection, but fear not, for someday there will be another collection. In the meantime, I am working on a potentially epic G/I fic, so keep your eyes peeled. Thanks again and enjoy!

* * *

_Test_

_(Season 1-2)_

He didn't know whether it was actually an argument or a playful debate, only that it had been going for quite some time. He could hear the noise of raised voices as he read the comics section of the newspaper and ate his cereal.

Eventually they came downstairs, talking now in low voices. He didn't pull himself away from his newspaper until they entered the kitchen and addressed him.

"George, we have a question for you." said Izzie at once.

"Okay?" he swiveled on the stool to face her and Meredith.

"Which is worse: kissing a girl and not telling her you like her, or not kissing her but telling her you do like her?"

He narrowed his eyes slightly and looked from Meredith to Izzie and back again, sure whatever answer he gave would get him in trouble with one or both of the girls before him. "Is this a trick question?"

"Just answer." Izzie prompted.

"Well," he began hesitantly, unsure which was the answer he should be giving. "If it was me… and I'm not answering for anyone but me right now… but… I think that if I'm not kissing her, but I, uh, I like her, then… I'm probably just taking it slow." He glanced at them nervously. "Kissing her, but not saying anything… um, sounds maybe a bit like… using her or maybe, um, maybe going too fast? Or something?"

Meredith seemed satisfied as she shot Izzie a rather triumphant smile. Izzie looked a bit irritated but ignored her and plowed on.

"Okay then, which is _better_ for a guy to do with a girl? Being all cool and avoidy or being plain and honest?"

He shifted uneasily. "Look, is this a test?"

"Pick one."

He bit his lip then said, "Honest is better than avoidy."

This time Izzie looked smug while Meredith turned sulky.

"And which is more attractive: red or blue?"

"For what?" he asked. "For who?"

"Red or blue?" Meredith prodded impatiently.

"Um… blue, I guess?"

"Hah!" Izzie grinned and Meredith crossed her arms. The pair left the kitchen and headed back upstairs, continuing whatever they'd been arguing or talking about before.

More than a bit bewildered, with a sigh and a shake of his head, he resumed reading the comics and eating his cereal (which had grown unpleasantly soggy). He never found out what that had been all about nor what they were still arguing about. He figured he was probably better off not knowing anyway.

* * *

**A/n:** Thanks for reading and reviewing everyone! See you soon with something new. :)


End file.
